


Poder de rúbrica

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [67]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Band Break Up, Drama, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Legal Drama, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Break Up, Punching, Slice of Life, Symbolism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 59] Es no firmar y perder a la banda, o firmar y perderse a sí mismos.





	Poder de rúbrica

**Author's Note:**

> Drama~ Mucho drama~ Y que conste que sigue la linealidad de la banda, así que no desesperen creyendo un negro final.

**Poder de rúbrica**

 

Gustav aguardó con paciencia la llegada del domingo, y en un cambio radical a su personalidad cautelosa, optó por ser quien tomara la iniciativa y se lanzó al departamento de Georgie con intenciones de emboscarla ahí y sincerarse con ella.

Sin ocultarle a Franziska sus planes para el día, desde temprano Gustav se marchó de su departamento, y con una muda de ropa en un maletín de mano y víveres para el día, pasó a instalarse en el piso que hasta antes de su partida había compartido con Georgie a pesar de ser sólo ella quien figuraba en el contrato de arrendamiento.

Su arribo fue poco después de las diez de la mañana, y Gustav aprovechó para desalojar del buzón que se encontraba en el vestíbulo todas las facturas y recibos que se hubieran acumulado en el ínterin, pero sus intenciones cayeron en saco roto cuando descubrió que Franziska había cumplido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Georgie en mantener el departamento en orden, y así fue como apenas cruzar el umbral de entrada descubrió varios montoncitos de papeles perfectamente organizados, todos con un recibo de pago y que aseguraban el funcionamiento de los servicios.

—Menos mal hay calefacción —dijo Gustav, despojándose de su abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada.

A pesar de que Franziska había ido cada semana a revisar que el departamento de Georgie estuviera en orden, Gustav encontró el sitio abandonado y con una fina pátina de polvo que le produjo picazón en la nariz. Y en vista de que el vuelo de Georgie no estaba programado a llegar sino hasta las siete, Gustav se decidió a poner manos a la obra y limpiar para que así al menos una de sus preocupaciones desapareciera de su lista.

En sí, Gustav no se demoró más de dos horas en limpiar el pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones, cocina y baño, pero hizo un buen trabajo al pasar la aspiradora por cada rincón y enfocarse en dejar cada superficie reluciente de limpia. En especial se esmeró con el baño, pero también con la cocina, a la que le dio una buena refriega, incluida la estufa y el refrigerador. Del cuarto de Georgie sacó la ropa de cama y bajó a la lavandería, de tal manera que en tiempo récord tuvo el lugar de vuelta en condiciones.

Exceptuando claro está, las cajas y más cajas que atestaban los rincones. La mayoría suyas, pero también había unas cuantas de Georgie que la bajista no había tenido tiempo, ganas y ánimo para vaciar y buscarle lugar a su contenido. Lo cual no era más que un entendimiento tácito entre Gustav y Georgie que ésta última había delegado esa tarea al final de su lista de pendientes porque hasta el primer lunes de diciembre en que acudieran a firmar su siguiente contrato con la disquera, el resto sería impredecible.

Gustav se había creído inmune al efecto de la espera, pero la verdad era que se había marchado de Alemania buscando que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido, y su vida completa se resumía a cajas de cartón y maletas repletas de ropa y objetos diversos porque hasta no tener claro cuál iba a ser su futuro a corto y mediano plazo, no veía con buenos ojos el decidirse por nada.

«El limbo», definió Gustav esa etapa particular por la que estaban pasando, y que por una vez, era de exclusiva suya y sólo un poco de Georgie, porque los gemelos les superaban y con creces habiendo comprado una casa en LA y estableciéndose allá desde cero.

Para despejarse de funestos pensamientos, Gustav salió de compras a un supermercado cercano y se encargó de abastecer el refrigerador y la alacena con alimentos que fueran de la predilección de Georgie. Sobretodo fruta fresca, pan recién horneado y bebidas carbonatadas por las que él no compartía el mismo gusto pero que sabía le harían merecedor de puntos a su favor. También papel higiénico, pasta de dientes y comida especial para Maxi, quien seguro llegaría tan cansado como Georgie después de un vuelo largo cruzando el océano Atlántico.

A las cinco en punto estaba Gustav listo para recibir a Georgie, y con al menos dos horas más antes de que su avión aterrizara en suelo alemán, el baterista optó por encender el televisor y distraerse un poco.

Al menos esa ilusión abrigó durante los primeros quince minutos en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la pantalla, pero su cerebro no tardó en divagar; luego se rindió, y bajando el volumen al mínimo se dedicó a ensayar una vez más las frases con las que planeaba disculparse con Georgie por su cobardía e implorar por su perdón, de rodillas si era necesario, pues como bien había llegado a aceptar en los días desde su separación, la había cagado en grande y las consecuencias no le serían leves.

Gustav tenía pendiente con Georgie no sólo su relación en pausa y a la espera de un veredicto que se dictaría a la mañana siguiente antes de mediodía, sino también zanjar de una vez por todas el papel que los gemelos (con su propia relación) jugaban en sus vidas y que el baterista había decidido tomar tal como viniera.

No que por ello estuviera del todo convencido que lo que aquel par hacía era normal y se les debía ser perdonado en el acto bajo la pretensión de ‘el amor lo puede todo’ porque él no era ningún romántico y menos por un par de mequetrefes que pretendían dictar reglas especiales que sólo funcionaran a beneficio de ellos y para ellos, pero como había tenido Gustav que racionalizar su línea de pensamiento, eran sus amigos, los mejores con los que pudiera haberse encontrado, Bill y Tom, los gemelos más raros con los que hubiera tenido la buena o mala suerte de toparse, y… Los iba a aceptar tal como eran. Con vínculo incestuoso de por medio o no, se resignaría a que el cariño fraternal que sentía por ellos sirviera de parche mientras hacía las paces con lo que se le había sido enseñado como moralmente aberrante, y que a fin de cuentas venía a ser amor. Sólo amor.

O al menos eso se repetía él varias veces al día cuando su voluntad estaba por flaquear y el odio que sentía por Bill amenazaba con consumirlo.

Para él, esos eran dos temas separados: Que aquel par se amara como ningún otro par de gemelos se atrevería a admitir en voz alta sólo tenía un punto de conexión del cual Bill era el culpable y nadie más. El mismo Bill que los había hecho a él y a Georgie esconderse como si su noviazgo estuviera destinado de antemano a fracasar como era en el caso de él y Tom, y que en el proceso les había hecho perder valioso tiempo.

Gustav admitía al menos que debía de haber luchado más por Georgie, haber plantado los pies en firme y convertirse en una roca inamovible, pero en su lugar había aceptado con resignación no tomar posesión de aquello que por voluntad propia de Georgie le pertenecía.

Con dolorosa precisión había hecho Gustav una larga lista de pistas y señales que conducían a ese punto exacto en el que se encontraba, y que marcaban ese punto de su vida como de inflexión, donde tenía que moverse con cuidado o corría el riesgo de estropearlo todo, y oh, vaya que si tenía miedo por ello…Ninguna experiencia del pasado lo había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse, y Gustav estaba convencido de que su buena fortuna había llegado a término, que el amor por Georgie que era recíproco se había agotado por causa suya. Él mismo había envenenado ese pozo, y las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Pero a pesar de sentirse aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse, Gustav decidió que ya no iba a huir más, y fue esa determinación la que lo hizo ponerse en pie un par de horas después cuando la cerradura de la puerta principal giró y Georgie apareció en su campo de vista.

—Hey, tranquilo, Maxi. Ya casi estamos en… casa —dijo Georgie, abriendo del todo la puerta y paralizándose cuando la figura de Gustav se le presentó—. Uhm…

—Deja te ayudo —se ofreció Gustav a meter las maletas que Georgie traía consigo y el demás equipaje que la acompañaba y consistía en un par de bolsas, un maletín y un abrigo grueso debajo del cual llevaba ropa ligera, toda de negro como si volviera de un funeral.

O mejor aún, como si acudiera a uno…

—Franny me previno que estarías aquí, pero es diferente saberlo que… presenciarlo —aceptó Georgie que Gustav le ayudara con la bufanda y los guantes que llevaba puestos, y luego también con las botas hasta media pantorrilla y con muchas vueltas de cordón que el baterista dedujo que eran nuevas, más del estilo de Bill que del suyo—. Me las regaló Bill —le adivinó Georgie el pensamiento—, como disculpa.

—¿Por?

—Tuvimos una pequeña… disputa. Justo el último día que me quedé con ellos. Nos dijimos cosas que habría sido preferible no compartir, pero hemos hecho las paces. Las botas no son muy de mi estilo, pero son cómodas, y le han costado una pequeña fortuna, así que las acepté.

—Eres demasiado buena con él. Demasiado generosa…

Georgie se encogió de hombros y entró del todo al departamento con Maxi trotando a su lado a pesar de ya no ir con la cadena. Con deliberada lentitud, Georgie le sirvió a su perro un plato de comida, de la misma que Gustav había comprado horas atrás, y le llenó su tazón del agua hasta el borde. Para ella misma se sirvió una coca-cola helada, también de las que Gustav había surtido en su viaje al supermercado, y sólo entonces bajó Georgie sus defensas y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sirvió de algo marcharte como lo hiciste y todo eso? —Preguntó sin rencor en su tono de voz, aunque falta no hizo, porque Gustav captó la tensión alrededor de sus ojos verdes que centellearon con cólera.

—Sí, de hecho… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. Me sirvió bastante.

—Qué bien, pues me alegro —ironizó Georgie—. Excelentes noticias, en serio. Todo sea por tu bienestar.

—Georgie… —Amagó Gustav tocarla, estirando el brazo y recibiendo un manotazo.

—¿Qué, Gustav?

—Lo siento…

La tensión en las facciones de Georgie se intensificó. —Ok.

—No, en serio lo sien-…

—Basta —pidió Georgie, llevándose la mano derecha al área del corazón—. Estoy… cansada. Del viaje, del vuelo, de ti, de mí, y… de todo en realidad. _Todo_ —enfatizó con deliberada lentitud, marcando cada sílaba por separado—. Tanto que sólo quiero irme a la cama y descansar.

—Pero… —Gustav se acercó un paso a ella, y su siguiente intento de tocarla no fue repelido. Con una mano sobre su hombro, Gustav la atrajo contra sí y Georgie apoyó la frente en su clavícula—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No —se rehusó Georgie—. Tú quieres hablar y yo no, el resto es… —Dejando incompleta su oración, Georgie suspiró—. Fue un vuelo horrible. Maxi me debe de odiar por todas las veces que lo apreté con fuerza. No soy la dueña que él merece.

—No digas eso…

—Quiero irme a la cama, Gus.

—Pero-…

—Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad de huir y ser un cobarde, así que ahora es mi turno. —Georgie se separó de Gustav, y mirándolo de frente con la punta de sus narices rozándose, lo encaró—. Se siente fatal, ¿eh?

Sin darle oportunidad de más, Georgie se dio media vuelta y entró al baño, de donde al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el ruido de la regadera y agua cayendo a raudales.

Gustav la esperó, y cuando Georgie salió al cabo de diez minutos entre una nube de vapor y aroma a su champú, apenas envuelta en una toalla en torno al cuerpo y con el cabello sujeto en la cabeza con un turbante, fue ella quien lo invitó a pasar la noche.

—¿Vienes?

Siguiéndola a trompicones, Gustav entró a la habitación con Georgie, y mientras la bajista se vestía hasta quedar en ropa interior, Gustav se desnudó hasta quedar en ese mismo estado.

La fuerza de la costumbre pudo más cuando se metieron bajo las mantas y en el centro de la cama se encontraron en un trémulo abrazo desesperado. Gustav la rodeó por la cintura, y Georgie metió una de sus piernas entre las de él.

—Las sábanas…

—Las lavé más temprano.

—Oh, gracias.

—No hay de qué, pero en serio, creo que deberíamos de hablar respecto a-…

—¿Podemos sólo… quedarnos así un poco más? Es todo lo que pido. —Se sorbió Georgie la nariz, intensificando el agarre de sus manos que se entrelazaban detrás de Gustav—. Unos minutos al menos…

—Vale —aceptó Gustav, con un ligero presentimiento de que les tomaría más que eso, pero resignado a ello.

Con una exhalación entrecortada, Georgie no tardó en quedarse dormida.

 

Gustav pasó por una noche de sueño intermitente en el que despertaba cada dos o tres horas sólo para descubrir que era el único, ya que Georgie dormía a pierna suelta y no se cortaba en lo más mínimo de abrazarlo y utilizarlo como almohada de repuesto. En un par de ocasiones la escuchó balbucear, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba captar el contenido de sus frases y acababa vencido por la modorra.

De ese modo durmieron hasta las siete treinta, y entonces no le quedó de otra a Gustav más que despertarla y asegurarse de estar a tiempo para su cita en las oficinas de la disquera a las nueve.

—Georgie… Vamos…

—Mmm-no…

—Ya es tarde. No alcanzaremos a desayunar.

—No me importa —gruñó ella, hundiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Gustav—. Ya comeremos algo después.

—Pero… —Decidido a sacar su arsenal pesado, Gustav atacó con todo—. Anoche te acostaste con el cabello húmedo y no vas a alcanzar a pasarte la plancha si no te levantas ya.

Georgie rezongó, maldijo a “todos los jodidos dioses de la galaxia”, golpeó una almohada, y soltó una palabrota que Gustav no le conocía de su repertorio, pero con todo hizo a un lado las mantas y temblorosa del frío encaminó sus pasos al baño.

—Y así empieza el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas —dijo Gustav para sí, ni de lejos adivinando que al final del día esas palabras marcarían su camino. En lugar de ello se levantó de la cama, y estirando los brazos al aire hizo que los huesos de su espalda crujieran uno a uno de arriba hacia abajo.

En tiempo récord se vistió, y Georgie le hizo espacio en su diminuto baño para que se lavara los dientes y la cara. Para ello Gustav hizo acopio de resistencia, porque aunque en el departamento reinaban las bajas temperaturas a pesar de la calefacción, Georgie sólo iba vestida en ropa interior y se afanaba más en su larga cabellera que en su estado de desnudez.

—Vas a pescar un resfriado —murmuró Gustav, y Georgie lo amenazó con la plancha caliente.

—Mejor eso que acudir a la cita con el cabello rizado. No seas malo y ayúdame con la parte de atrás.

Antes que después con la asistencia de Gustav fue que Georgie se dio el visto bueno y se apresuró a vestirse, pero entonces descubrió que la ropa de su armario no era la adecuada por consistir sólo en prendas de verano, y su ropa de invierno resultó imposible de encontrar en el lío de cajas suyas y de Gustav que atestaban los rincones libres. Una búsqueda rápida en su maleta de viaje dio los mismos resultados, puesto que en su mayoría eran prendas que ya había vestido y a las que les hacía falta un ciclo en la lavadora, por lo que Georgie tuvo que optar por elegir lo primero que encontró y conformarse con eso.

—Jo, esto tiene manchas de comida —se lamentó de la camiseta de manga larga color negro que escogió del montón, pero de eso a nada…

Con presteza, Georgie terminó de vestirse echándose encima una chaqueta ligera de cuero, cortesía de Bill, y el abrigo que traía consigo desde New York. Para zapatos cogió las botas que estaban en la entrada, también regalo del menor de los gemelos, y mal anudándose una bufanda alrededor del cuello fue que ella y Gustav salieron del departamento con escasa media hora de margen para llegar a la reunión.

En la calle Gustav paró un taxi, y quiso el destino que el taxista, un hombre cincuentón con una calva reluciente que se cubría con una boina los reconociera por ser “esos de la banda Tokio Hotel que tanto le gusta a mi hija menor, ¿saben?”, y a cambio de un autógrafo personalizado se comprometiera a pisar a fondo del acelerador.

Gustav y Georgie llegaron a la hora justa, pero perdieron valiosos minutos al registrarse en la entrada y después con el elevador fuera de servicio que les obligó a subir las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, pero con todo compartieron un suspiro de alivio cuando la sala de juntas 5B apareció frente a ellos y su reloj sólo marcaba diez minutos de retraso.

Para su sorpresa, quien los recibió fue el abogado con el que ya antes habían tratado y que de nuevo se presentó como Tiberius Lenz porque habían pasado bastantes meses desde la última reunión y dudaba que todavía recordaran ese dato.

—Bien, tomen asiento, por favor —les señaló las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a él al otro lado del escritorio—. Los contratos están listos y-…

—¿No deberíamos esperar a Tom y Bill? —Preguntó Georgie apenas se acomodó en la silla que les había tocado y colocó su bolso sobre sus muslos—. Seguro que no tardan.

—De hecho… —El abogado se reacomodó los lentes de montura gruesa que llevaba sobre la nariz—. Los señores Kaulitz contactaron conmigo la semana pasada para informarme que pasarían después de mediodía para revisar sus contratos.

—Entonces los esperaremos —dictaminó Georgie, pasando de la confusión a la dureza.

—No es necesario —dijo el señor Lenz—. Estos procedimientos pueden llevar horas, y lo más conveniente para todos sería si-…

—Somos una banda —intervino Gustav—. Siempre ha sido así, y cada año que hacemos la revisión del contrato lo hacemos entre los cuatro.

El abogado volvió a acomodarse los lentes, esta vez en lo alto de la nariz. —Me temo que esas no son las indicaciones que me dieron los señores Kaulitz.

—¿Los señores Kaulitz en plural o Bill Kaulitz? Porque la diferencia es clara, y en verdad sí guarda significado especial para mí. —Clarificó Georgie, plantando en firme los dos pies en el suelo y decidida a no moverse de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

Desviando la mirada al montón de papeles que tenía en su poder, el señor Lenz se fue por la tangente y lo apostó todo a distraerlos con un tema diferente. —Les interesará saber que la disquera ha decidido realizar un par de… concesiones especiales con respecto a su caso particular. No es exactamente lo que pidieron con anterioridad, pero les agradará el acuerdo al que se ha llegado. Sin embargo, hay unas cuantas cláusulas a las que me gustaría que les dieran el visto bueno antes de firmar porque-…

—Con todo respeto, pero cállese por un minuto —ordenó Georgie, abriendo su bolso y rebuscando en su interior hasta dar con el móvil.

Buscando privacidad para la llamada que estaba por hacer, Georgie se puso en pie y dejó atrás a Gustav, quien aguardó en silencio junto con el abogado.

Georgie caminó de un lado a otro de la sala de juntas mientras marcaba y marcaba el mismo número sin obtener ningún resultado, y con cada intento sus niveles de estrés aumentaban al grado en que Gustav se sentía contagiado por ella y al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—¿Qué razones dieron para no asistir a esta junta? —Le preguntó Gustav al abogado, y éste golpeteó la mesa con uno de los bolígrafos que estaban para la firma.

—Ninguna en particular. Sus órdenes eran que comenzáramos sin ellos, que ya vendrían más tarde y sería todo. No se me informó de nada más.

«Mientes con todos los dientes, cabrón», pensó Gustav, atento a que el abogado lo miraba directo a los ojos en un vano esfuerzo por convencerlo de su veracidad, pero se traicionaba a sí mismo con un parpadeo excesivo que lo delataba como el peor embustero en esa sala.

—¡¿Cómo que no van a venir?! —Atrajo Georgie la atención de los presentes en el cuarto, y Gustav contempló en ella un aura similar a la de un agujero negro, que en lugar de proyectarse al exterior, lo absorbía todo en un vórtice de oscuridad—. ¡No me jodas!

Con un suspiro, el señor Lenz masculló entre dientes que debió haberse mejor dedicado a los litigios de divorcio, y Gustav se compadeció del pobre hombre que se había visto envuelto en un lío que lo colocaba en una postura comprometida.

—¡O vienen ahora mismo o entonces sabrán lo que es enfrentarme enojada! —Continuó Georgie gritando, moviéndose en líneas erráticas que se marcaban con cada pisada que dejaba en la alfombra—. ¡Me importa una soberana mierda! ¡O estamos o no estamos juntos en una banda y es final!

El abogado suspiró. —¿Podrían al menos leer sus contratos? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija menor y me gustaría llegar a tiempo a la cena que le organiza mi mujer.

—Uhm, supongo… —Aceptó Gustav el fajo grueso de papeles que en la parte superior tenía escrito su nombre, y que constituían lectura para al menos una hora.

—¡¿Ah sí?! —Hizo vibrar Georgie su tímpano con una fuerte provocación—. ¡Pues en ese caso dile-…! —Y su voz bajó hasta quedar reducida a nada; de fuego y brazas a humo y cenizas—. Dile que se acabó, y que es definitivo.

Y sin más colgó.

Gustav la observó limpiarse los ojos con el borde de su blusa, y después de una honda inspiración, Georgie se acercó al escritorio. Tanto él como el abogado se irguieron y pegaron las espaldas a los respaldos de sus asientos, a la espera de ser los siguientes a los que Georgie les arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco por osar siquiera respirar en su presencia.

En lugar de ello, Georgie depositó su bolsa sobre el escritorio y se sentó en el asiento que había ocupado antes. El abogado tomó aquello como una señal de proseguir y le deslizó sobre la superficie de la mesa el contrato que le pertenecía y empezó a enumerar los puntos importantes.

—No es lo que pidieron, claro está. La disquera ha accedido a ceder en cuanto a su libertad de relacionarse como más les plazca, pero sin vivir en la misma residencia a menos que eso incluya a Bill y Tom, y por supuesto manteniendo la discreción al tope. Esto implica…

El sonido de su voz se perdió para Gustav y Georgie, ya que ésta última había subido un pie al asiento y con movimientos rápidos y enérgicos se desanudaba los cordones de su bota y se la sacaba. Gustav la contempló estupefacto mientras hacía lo mismo con la otra, y después su nivel de confusión aumentó cuando Georgie colocó el par de zapatos sucios por haber pisado la calle mojada sobre el contrato que encima tenía su nombre.

—En lo que a mí respecta, no; rotundo no —dijo Georgie con calma mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la colocaba encima de los zapatos—. Estoy harta de esta tiranía y me niego a seguir bajo su yugo ni un minuto más. Y cuando vengan Bill y Tom a cuestionarle a usted por qué no he firmado, puede informarles que si tantos bajistas hay dispuestos a unirse a la banda, que se busquen uno al que puedan mangonear y a mí me dejen en paz. Que esto —señaló las botas y la chaqueta, los regalos con los que Bill se había disculpado—, no tienen valor si al final del día sólo son pretensa de cadenas.

—¡Georgie, espera! —Amagó Gustav el detenerla, pero Georgie ya había cogido su bolso, y con el abrigo hecho un fardo bajo el brazo enfiló directo a la puerta y salió sin molestarse en una salida dramática que incluyera un portazo. Sólo se marchó dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, y a Gustav no le quedó de otra que ir detrás de ella.

Corriendo fue que la alcanzó dentro del elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran sobre él, toda una hazaña de valor que quedó en segundo término en cuanto quedaron aislados y Georgie rompió a llorar.

—Oye, ¿pero qué pasó? —Inquirió Gustav abrazándola y sin que Georgie opusiera resistencia.

—Tom… Y luego Bill… Dijeron que… Y entonces… —Sujetando a Gustav por la solapa de su chaqueta, hundió el rostro contra su pecho—. Estoy muy, muy cansada…

Sin palabras de aliento que pudieran aliviarla, Gustav la abrazó todavía con más fuerza y así permanecieron hasta llegar a la planta baja. Entonces se les presentó un problema esperado, aunque no por ello menos incómodo.

—Ugh —se lamentó Georgie recorriendo la entrada con sólo sus calcetines como protección a las bajas temperaturas, y apenas poner un pie en la calle se topó con que el pavimento estaba mojado, y que sería una suerte si se salvaba de mínimo un resfriado.

—Es caminar o pedir un taxi.

—Aunque un paseo por el parque suene tentador… Un taxi, por favor —dijo Georgie con sorna, y aguantó con los dientes apretados los diez minutos que les tomó coger uno.

Durante el trayecto al departamento Gustav intentó sondear a Georgie con respecto a la conversación que ésta había mantenido con Tom por teléfono, pero la bajista se mostró taciturna y no logró arrancarle más que monosílabos.

De vuelta en casa y apenas cruzar la puerta principal, Georgie apoyó una mano en el brazo de Gustav para buscar equilibrio, y con la mano restante se despojó del par de calcetines que llevaba puestos y que estaban del asco con las plantas negras y mojadas.

—Casi me arrepiento de haber dejado esas botas de piel, casi… Pero mi orgullo como persona vale más —masculló para sí mientras iba al baño y Gustav le seguía a menos de un metro de distancia.

—Eso fue… Simbólico, ¿no? —Indagó en el tema, atento a las acciones de Georgie en las que se remangaba los bajos del pantalón e introducía los pies a la regadera. Haciendo uso de un estropajo y jabón, Georgie se lavó no sólo la suciedad, sino también la vergüenza de haber recorrido Magdeburg como una trastornada mental—. Porque esos zapatos te los regaló Bill como disculpas y-…

—Qué agudo eres —gruñó Georgie con sarcasmo, y al instante se retractó—. Lo siento. Es que no son ni las diez de la mañana y este día ya pinta para ser una soberana porquería.

—Ven, te ayudo —se ofreció Gustav con una toalla a secarle los pies, y eso hizo con extremo cuidado mientras Georgie se sentaba sobre la tapa del retrete y luchaba para contener las lágrimas—. ¿Exactamente qué pasó?

—Ay, Gus —suspiró Georgie al cabo de una pausa—. Lo mismo de siempre… Bill es una especie de disco rayado que se repite hasta el cansancio. El mío, no el suyo, obviamente. Me llamó eso que tanto le gusta llamarme, esa asquerosa palabra con p, o más bien lo gritó alto y claro para poder escucharlo a pesar de que Tom hacía de mediador. Y remató con una de sus inmortales frases para la posteridad: “Es mi banda, y bajistas de tu nivel hay en cualquier sitio, no eres indispensable” —repitió ella las ofensas de Bill emulando su cadencia y voz más grave que la suya—. Tal vez…

Gustav ralentizó sus movimientos con la toalla. «No lo digas, por Dios santo, que no sea eso», imploró con malestar creciente en las extremidades, como si la sangre de sus venas fuera reemplazada con plomo líquido y la intoxicación le obnubilara.

—Tal vez no estábamos destinados a durar. Como banda, quiero decir —murmuró Georgie, enjugándose el borde de los ojos con el dorso del dedo índice de cada mano—. Después de todo… Dan igual los discos que hemos vendido y los países a los que hemos viajado, las memorias, los buenos ratos, las peleas, las paces que le siguieron… —Georgie frunció el ceño, y de sus pestañas inferiores pendieron gruesos lagrimones que cayeron por efecto de la gravedad—. Hemos vivido de todo los cuatro, y por eso me lastima tanto cuando Bill dice esas cosas, pero en cambio él ni se inmuta, y me hace preguntarme si en verdad él me tiene en tal consideración como yo lo tengo… tuve alguna vez con él.

El cambio de verbo alertó a Gustav, quien estaba consciente del caos emocional por el cual Georgie estaba atravesando y por el cual no quería dejarla ir sola.

—Papá dijo algo similar cuando fui con él y Frederick de acampada, ¿recuerdas? Poco antes de salir de tour en febrero. —Georgie asintió con rigidez—. No tiene caso contarlo todo, pero al final… Mencionó algo de nuestra felicidad, y que si Bill o Tom no podían estar a nuestro lado en las buenas… “¿Qué clase de amigos son esos?”, esas fueron sus palabras exactas, y todavía no me las puedo sacar de la cabeza porque hay verdad en ellas.

—Los peores —respondió Georgie con los labios rígidos—, si es que acaso lo son, nuestros amigos, en realidad. Ya no sé… Estoy harta de tanta mierda. El comportamiento de Bill es terrible, pero a ratos me jode más que Tom esté de su parte y ya está; así su actitud tiene apoyo y cree que tiene la razón. Al diablo con eso…

—Pero entonces… —Gustav buscó entre sus reservas algún inicio que le permitiera mantenerse empático y a la vez saciar su curiosidad, pero no dio con ninguna opción adecuada—. ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

Georgie se inclinó al frente apoyando los codos en las rodillas y quedando a escasa distancia de Gustav, quien por mucho que estuviera con ella en ese asunto y de su lado, no pudo evitar embelesarse con la intensidad de sus ojos que refulgían verdes como nunca debido al exceso de humedad.

—Supongo que… —Georgie parpadeó, una nueva tanda de lágrimas rodó en cascada por sus mejillas—. Eso dependerá de cada quien. Si Bill está tan seguro de sí mismo, que busque por su cuenta otro bajista.

—No lo dirás en serio… ¿O sí?

—A estas alturas del partido, uhm, ya quisiera saberlo yo. Todavía falta que ese abogado de pacotilla les entregue mi mensaje. De Tom no sé, pero Bill lo comprenderá en el acto.

—Va a tener una crisis épica como pocas…

—¿Ah sí? Pues qué bien —se levantó de pronto Georgie, y Gustav la imitó—. Por mi parte le deseo una embolia y dos úlceras que le vayan a juego.

Siguiendo a Georgie que salió del baño y se encaminó a la cocina por un vaso con agua, Gustav se mostró cauteloso, porque si bien Georgie estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo para aparentar indiferencia, a su alrededor la protegía un aura, que de tener color habría sido plomiza, del más puro y opaco color gris. Y eso sólo podía presagiar tormenta.

—No tienes que unírteme en esta… pelea sin sentido —dijo Georgie entre dos grandes sorbos a su agua—. Esto es entre Bill y yo.

—Ya, pero Bill arrastrará consigo a Tom, así que lo justo es que yo sea tu segundo y estemos equilibrados.

—Quizá… Sólo me hace preguntarme cuándo se acabó la diversión de formar una banda, componer música y tocarla para el público; cuándo esto se convirtió en un campo de batalla con dos bandos enemigos a punto de cercenarse las gargantas.

Gustav tragó saliva. —¿En serio lo ves así?

—Así lo _siento_ —murmuró ella con una mano en el pecho—. Bill es la persona que más me ha herido en la vida. Es cruel, y… —Aspiró aire y se forzó a continuar—. Y no sé si en realidad pueda continuar así. Si el valor de su voluntad influye en mi deseo de estar a tu lado al grado en que de él depende si estoy o no en la banda… Entonces tu padre tiene razón y Bill, por relación también Tom, no son la clase de amigos de los que deba relacionarme.

—Eso suena un tanto duro… —Gustav, el intermediario pacifista, salió a flote—. Déjame hablar con ellos, y llegar a un acuerdo. Bill tiene que aprender a ceder, que no siempre tendrá la razón ni el apoyo de Tom.

—Te equivocas —dictaminó Georgie, pero ya fuera por la última afirmación o por todas en conjunto, Gustav no lo supo, porque la bajista abordó otro tema—. Da igual. De cualquier modo ese contrato que nos ofrecieron hoy era una soberana patraña. Se creen que somos imbéciles o qué…

—Era más de lo que nos habían propuesto con anterioridad —dijo Gustav, buscando aplacar la creciente frustración de Georgie pero sin éxito, ya que ella depositó su vaso sobre la encimera con tal fuerza que retumbó sobre la superficie de formaica.

—Claro, pero ofrecernos lo que ya antes teníamos cuando nos escondíamos no es darnos nada de libertad. Ese abogado me pone los pelos de punta con su sonrisita de autosuficiencia y el modo en que se acomoda los lentes. Tan… falso. Un lobo con piel de oveja. —Georgie cambió el peso de un pie al otro, y Gustav pensó que estaría pasando frío, porque si bien habían encendido la calefacción central apenas regresar del exterior, el departamento todavía estaba helado—. Somos adultos, joder, y nos tratan como críos con esas estúpidas reglas que sólo juegan a su favor.

—Era sólo el borrador. Todavía podemos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes y-…

Del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans Gustav sacó su teléfono móvil que vibraba y hacía sonar un tono predeterminado que indicaba una llamada entrante. Un vistazo a la pantalla reveló que T.K. quería comunicarse con él, y el baterista hesitó antes de presionar el botón verde.

—¿A dónde diablos se han ido? —Preguntó Tom apenas se conectó la línea, sin saludo de ‘buenos días’, un ‘hola’ o cualquier otra frase de cortesía, tan sólo directo al grano—. Bill está como loco, y de no ser porque lo detuve seguro que habría roto un espejo con una de las botas de Georgie.

—Uhm… —Gustav se aclaró la garganta—. Hubo ciertas… complicaciones. Tuvimos que marcharnos.

—¡… que si no están aquí en diez minutos estarán fuera de _mi_ banda! —Escuchó Gustav a Bill gritar, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca.

—Ya sabes como es, no maneja bien el estrés —se disculpó Tom por su gemelo, veloz, avergonzado, y Gustav se compadeció por él y por lo que le tocaba soportar.

—¡Todo esto es culpa de Georgie! —Siguió Bill gritando, y luego Tom tapó la bocina porque el silencio fue absoluto.

—¿Tom? ¡Tom! —Gustav se tragó una risa amarga, incapaz de asimilar cómo su día había dado vuelta tras vuelta hasta quedar así. La analogía más cercana que encontraba era la de un vehículo rodando cuesta abajo por un despeñadero, y sin ser siquiera las once de la mañana, ya estaban todos disgustados y las amenazas a la orden del día.

—¿Pueden sólo venir, por favor? —Suplicó Tom, y al retirar la mano de la bocina las vociferaciones de Bill volvieron a lastimarle los oídos, tanto por volumen como por contenido—. Ya buscaré yo la manera de aplacar a Bill, y entonces podremos firmar de una vez por todas los contratos.

—Es que esos contratos no-… —Empezó Gustav a explicar su dilema con las cláusulas que los ataban a él y a Georgie, pero Tom no esperó y finalizó la comunicación.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Georgie al cabo de unos segundos—. Tu cara lo dice todo, pero quiero oírte decírtelo, por masoquismo o yo qué sé…

—Bill está actuando como desquiciado, y uh, Tom quiere que vayamos para allá.

—Tiene que estar bromeando.

—No. De hecho sonaba desesperado… Al parecer Bill está un poquitín agresivo y tuvo planes de usar una de tus botas como arma, tal vez las dos.

—Diosss…

—¿Iremos o…?

—¡Y un cuerno! —Se expresó Georgie con las cejas alzadas y las manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cadera—. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Lo único que hará será gritarnos y no solucionaremos nada con los contratos o con ellos. Bill volverá a la carga con sus argumentos de cómo soy prescindible para la banda y… Y…

«No llores», se hundió Gustav con Georgie cuando ésta se jaló el cuello de su camiseta y se cubrió media cara para ocultar la mueca que revelaba su desconsuelo.

—Oh, Georgie…

—Yo también estoy pasando por mucho estrés con todo esto. ¿Dónde está mi derecho de reclamar la cuarta parte de banda que me pertenece y amenazar con irme, eh? ¿Dónde? ¿Y por qué es Bill el que tiene el poder sobre todos? Que yo haya sido la última en unirme a la banda no le da razón para ser tan patán.

—Si hablas con él es probable que puedan llegar a un acuerdo y-…

—¡¿Pero es que te escuchas siquiera?! —Estalló Georgie contra él, repeliendo los avances de Gustav sobre ella con un manotazo en su dirección—. Basta de no tomar lados, porque te necesito, Gus. En verdad que te necesito ahora mismo de mi lado —musitó Georgie con patente pesar—. Basta de neutralidad, no eres Suiza, y es ahora o nunca de ponerle un alto a Bill antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

—Uhhh… —Con la mente en blanco y un miedo que lo paralizó, Gustav permaneció quieto, cual árbol enraizado al piso sobre el cual estaba posado y sin abrir la boca.

Georgie parpadeó repetidas veces, digiriendo lo amargo de la situación presente; una vez más, Gustav había elegido la salida de los cobardes y se había apartado.

—Ok, entiendo…

—Georgie… —Luchó Gustav contra el entumecimiento que amenazaba con consumirlo, pero Georgie lo detuvo con una simple seña.

—Ya… no más. En verdad estoy cansada —reiteró sus palabras de antes; sosegada en apariencia, mas hecha trizas en su mismo núcleo—. Voy a… Sí, eso…

Georgie pasó a un lado de Gustav, y cuando éste amagó el sujetarla por la muñeca, la bajista le propinó tal empellón que Gustav por poco se vino abajo con la pérdida de equilibrio.

Demorándose apenas unos minutos, Georgie dio con otro par de zapatos de su repertorio, y tras calzárselos salió del departamento con Gustav detrás de ella y siendo éste quien se encargara de ponerle llave a la puerta y cerciorarse de que traían dinero para un tercer taxi.

Su vuelta a las oficinas de la disquera fue tan anticlimática como su trayecto en el taxi, y por más que se esforzó, Gustav no logró articular más de una sílaba sin que el resto murieran ahogadas en su boca.

Apenas entrar en la sala de juntas, tres pares de ojos se posaron en ellos, y Gustav se forzó a mantener su respiración relajada y su apostura erguida.

—Ya era hora —gruñó Bill, y su gemelo le codeó con fuerza.

—No empieces —le amonestó por lo bajo, y éste frunció los labios en un puchero.

—Vaya si ha sido una mañana de lo más entretenida, ¿verdad, chicos? —Bromeó el señor Lenz, pero ninguno de los presentes esbozó siquiera una sombra de sonrisa—. Uhm, en cualquier caso, es bueno que los cuatro estén reunidos para llevar a cabo la firma de los contratos. Si gustan toman asiento… —Les señaló a Gustav y a Georgie las dos sillas que antes no se encontraban ahí, y mientras que Gustav aceptó el ofrecimiento, Georgie se cruzó de brazos.

—No gracias, prefiero hacer esto rápido.

—Claro, claro… Perfectamente comprensible.

—¿Ya firmaron ustedes? —Preguntó Gustav a los gemelos, y ambos asintieron.

—Hace horas —exageró Bill con malicia.

—Bill…

—Aquí está el bolígrafo —le tendió el abogado uno de los que tenía en un portalápices, y Gustav lo aceptó dubitativo. Una picazón que le empezó en el área de la nuca se le extendió hasta media espalda, y al instante supo él que eran los ojos de Georgie que ésta le había clavado y que vigilaban cada una de sus acciones.

—Gracias, erm, voy a… Sí… —Gustav plasmó la G de su nombre, y su mano se acalambró. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y sus dedos se agarrotaron en torno al bolígrafo, manchando el renglón sobre el que tenía que estampar su firma con garabatos ilegibles que a duras penas se asemejaban a la firma que expedía en documentos legales.

—Su turno, si es tan amable —le extendió el abogado otro bolígrafo a Georgie, y ella permaneció inamovible.

—No —dijo con convicción—. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije hace apenas una hora? Rotundo no. Me mantengo firme.

La mano de Bill se extendió abierta sobre la mesa, y el menor de los gemelos se giró con los ojos centelleando de cólera. —¿Es que no vas a firmar? —Preguntó con falsa dulzura, conteniéndose por la presencia de Tom a su lado, pero a punto de perder los estribos.

—Que firme tu nuevo bajista, porque yo renuncio. Era lo que querías después de todo, ¿no? Y sólo te demoraste diez años en conseguirlo, así que felicidades, supongo… Que te esté bien servido, idiota.

Hizo falta la fuerza de Tom y de Gustav para detener a Bill, quien en un arranque de rabia había cogido una de las botas con las que le obsequió a Georgie antes y estaba a punto de lanzársela con toda su energía. Una cadena de devoluciones que cada vez iba escalando más de nivel y que no parecía tener final.

—¡Pues vete! ¡Vete! ¡Y date cuenta de cuán poco me importa! —Chilló Bill desaforado, y su gemelo intentó cubrirle la boca para que no siguiera cavando su propia tumba pero sin conseguirlo; Bill estaba descontrolado, y su raciocinio quemado—. ¡No eres nada sino irrelevante para nosotros y la banda!

En una fracción de segundo Gustav pasó de sujetar a Bill a plantarle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse en dos y por poco caer de rodillas.

—Habla por ti, y suerte buscando un nuevo baterista también —le escupió con desprecio acumulado por sus malas acciones, y tomando a una atónita Georgie de la mano, salió con ella de la sala de reuniones en una segunda salida espectacular en lo que iba del día.

El resto fue huir, pero al menos por esa vez, juntos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
